


Serendipity

by ZeAnonymousWriter



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i was supposed to finish writing this three weeks ago, pls enjoy, taekwoon meets hakyeon in unexpected situation and they become friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAnonymousWriter/pseuds/ZeAnonymousWriter
Summary: serendipity(n) finding something good without looking for it.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nik_nimmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/gifts).



Taekwoon wakes up to the sound of pounding on his door and an alarm blaring in his ears.

 

Upon opening his door, he’s greeted by a person shoving him out of his dorm room.

 

Confused and half-asleep, he follows the flow of students rushing down the stairs.

 

It’s in the freezing parking lot Taekwoon realizes one of the dorm rooms is burning a bright fire red.

 

With the distant sounds of fire trucks in the background, he begins to shiver.

 

Luckily, the pretty boy to his left offers to share his thick blanket.

 

 

***

 

 

A few months had passed since the dorm fire. Nobody suffered major injuries and the fire was put out successfully.

 

Maybe it was because Taekwoon had never been observant of his surrounding but it seemed like the pretty boy was everywhere he went.

 

Maybe that’s how they became friends, and how he learnt his name was Cha Hakyeon.

 

 

***

 

 

Taekwoon had learnt the hard way that Hakyeon was quite affectionate.

 

It started with Hakyeon falling on him laughing, then it moved onto Hakyeon linking their arms when they walked, and finally it lead to this moment were Hakyeon was trying to kiss the back of his neck just to spite him.

 

Of course, Taekwoon wasn't the type to go down without a fight.

 

He suddenly spun around and grabbed Hakyeon before he could move, and before he could dodge his neck kisses.

 

He had gotten three kisses on Hakyeon's neck before he started wiggling and giggling, and five more kisses just to hear him giggle some more.

 

"Enough! enough!" begged Hakyeon, practically crying at this point, "You win."

 

Satisfied with himself, Taekwoon turned back to his essay and away from the pouting Hakyeon who simply was bored.

 

 

***

 

 

Taekwoon's friendship with Hakyeon had grown quite strong while he wasn't paying attention.

 

He found himself hovering over Hakyeon's name in his contacts when something happy, sad or stressful happened.  

 

While slightly startled that they had grown so close, he felt content with the fact that he could depend on Hakyeon and Hakyeon could depend on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written and rewritten this so many times that I'm sick of myself. Here's me being spontaneous for a change.
> 
> I wanted to write this as if it were a snapshot and I'm not fully sure if I've accomplished that but I'm happy with it~
> 
> [pls go support nik_nimmi she deserves all the love and support <3]


End file.
